Before Eyes become Sightless
by aliexia
Summary: Before Iggy loses his eyesight. What does he think when he meets the leader of the flock? What does he think about anything when he still had his sight, when he was still younger than 8?


**A/N-I'm having writer's block in my other stories, so sorry if I don't update quickly (not that I have a steady update system anyway =P). But I did have this idea, so, yeah. Oh! Disclaimer: do I look like a guy to you? Oh yeah, you can't see me…Well I'm not a guy and I'm not rich, so I'm not James Patterson, so I don't own characters or ideas of MR. I do own the books so I can read them a ton times. =D. I like smileys! The whole story will be in Iggy's POV, I'm not sure if I'm going to keep it as an one shot (you tell me!) and sorry for the long author's note! **

* * *

One of my first memories was of the color red. How are you supposed to describe the color red? How are you supposed to describe any color? Especially to a blind kid? Of course, this is before the school made me blind. This must have been back when my wings were still growing, when I was two or something. Red. I could laugh about that. The supposed color of the heat and fire that I love so much is one of my first memories. I don't remember much after that until Max came along. I guess it's because all those experiments were so terrible that I just blocked it out of my head. Max was the one who taught me to be strong and she was the only one to make it worthwhile. Then the rest of the flock slowly came together and my life all the more awesome. Not that the School was awesome at all.

It must have been about two years before I lost my sight when I first met Max. I was trying to find a way to find some fibers I found on the ground near my cage catch on fire. That's very hard to do when you don't have a match or anything to cause a spark. I have no idea what I was thinking, but that's why the whitecoats called me Ignatius, or Iggy (the interns usually, ones who had been there longer called me by my number). Ignatius meant 'the fiery one,' they thought I was a pyromaniac. Maybe I was. But I've gotten off topic. The whitecoats pushed her into the cage next to me, I didn't even turn around. I already knew she was an avian hybrid because I could hear here feathers rustling (even back then I had improved senses of touch, hearing, and smell). I also knew she was a girl when she started yelling insults at the whitecoats. I don't even think she noticed I was there for the first couple minutes; she just kept on muttering about Fang and Nudge. Of course I didn't know who they were back then I got very confused. When I got tired of her mutterings, I turned around and said to her, "Could you keep it down? I bet you could wake the dead with all that muttering that you do."

I had been sarcastic back then too, it was my way of dealing with things. She looked surprised, probably because I was there and also that I could hear her. The whitecoats never hear anything so I suppose my acute hearing would be amazing. That was when I got my first good look at Max, or least as well as I could her and I being trapped in cages you know. She had dark brown hair, it wasn't streaked by the sun yet, and her eyes were the same piercing brown, even back when she had just turned 7. Her wings I guessed to be about as long as mine at eight feet. I saw a couple feathers that appeared to be white and brown in the dark room. Of course her first question (after she examined thoroughly) was who are you? Followed by you're an avian hybrid too and have you seen anybody else? I think she would have sounded a lot like Nudge, only she didn't ask them quickly and in rapid succession, she asked them slowly and purposefully. Almost as if I was stupid… Back to my story.

I answered, "I'm Iggy, the pyro around here. Duh I'm an avian hybrid, do you see the wings person? Other than the whitecoats, you're the only one I've seen around here. And I take those questions and shoot them back at you. Except for that Avian hybrid one, that was a stupid question."

What can I say; I have a knack with words. She shot me the death glare. I shudder now days just thinking about it. Of course when she sends it to me now it doesn't affect me quite as much, me being blind and all. She did answer the questions though.

"Max, Maximum Ride. I've met the other avian hybrids Fang and Nudge."

Short and to the point, doesn't she kinda remind you of James Bond? But I had learned who Fang and Nudge were, even if I hadn't met them. I think I went back to trying to light things on fire again, but I don't really remember because I was taken to do another experiment. It was after I came back that Max finally opened up to me. She finally realized that I wasn't a spy or something when I came back all beaten up, at least that's what I believe. She told me about Fang and Nudge, what they looked like, what their personalities were, and even what experiments she'd had to do lately. I don't know how she remembered those things.

That's around the time I realized how strong Max was, how she could be a great leader. How else could she have subjected to such things and still be fighting back? I guess it's just her way of dealing with things, but it was better than mine. I never told her how great she was even when she comforted me after I lost my sight, even when she saved Angel, or when she saved the world (multiple times). I thought and worried that it would get to her head. That she would become like the other heroes gone evil. The director/whitecoats, the uber-director, Jeb (or maybe not) who all thought that they were helping when they were really destroying the world. I know, aren't I so smart? I did (and still do) have my moments even if I am a, in Max's words, a sarcastic, pyromaniac, sexist-pig. Some people, not naming names *coughmyparentscough*, have even called me a blonde! The catastrophe _that_ would be if I was a true blonde, (Which I'm not, I'm strawberry blonde) every time I would try to blow something up I'd probably blow myself up.

Max tells me that I should tell more of my memories to you peeps, she really doesn't want eight whole books all about her (which I say they're not, really, this new one is called 'Fang'), but I don't know just 1,171 words is hard enough. Oh, 1,177 now. 1,179. =)

* * *

**Answer Iggy's question!!! Should I do more or not? R&R please!!! The button doesn't bite you.**


End file.
